A Forced Unbreakable Bond
by SadStories
Summary: Being a year after slaying Ganon and being freed from his beast form,Link's been living in Ordon peacefully.Recently, though,he's been having strange dreams of a voice asking him how he could think so little of it.It's really strong on nights of fullmoons


Just an idea that came to my head while I was tired |D Supposed to take place about a year, I guess, after Twilight Princess. Link still lives in Ordon just to make it easier to write. Not sure how long this story is gonna be. Oh yeah, and it's in Link's point of view. At least for this chapter. I figured it would be more interesting that way. I take no credit for The Legend of Zelda itself.

A Forced Unbreakable Bond

Chapter 1

"How could you think so little of me?" that cold voice ringed in the back of my head like it did every night. Who was it? I slowly opened my eyes and sat up leaning on my window sill. I stared up at the sky. The moon was close to full, but not quite. These strange dreams I've been having lately are always strong, but are especially head-wracking on nights of the full moon. I then hung my head down in depression. What was happening to me? My eyes widened. I thought I had seen something from down below move. But since it was so dark, I wasn't one hundred percent sure. "Hmm..." I wondered to myself. I stood up and walked over to my ladder to go down a level in my house. And then another. I picked up a loose shirt that was on the ground in a heap and quickly swung it over my head and pulled it down securely. I decided not to worry about shoes.

I then walked over to the door of my house that led to the outside. I quietly shut the door back behind me and climbed down one more ladder. Finally, I was on natural ground. I looked all around me, squinting trying to improve my vision, but it was just way too dark. "Tch!" I quietly yelled to myself, "If only I could still transform into a wolf..." But...no. I hated that form with all my heart. I was overjoyed when I was finally free from it, and I hoped to remain free from that hideous creature. I was about to take the path to the spring but stopped. What if it was nothing? I'd be missing out on much needed rest. But...What if it was something? I was unarmed. I stood there staring down the dark path. I spun around and climbed back up the ladder to my tree house and entered back in. I removed my shirt and climbed back up to the top level of my house. I slowly lied down, and shut my eyes.

"Link...Link!" I opened my eyes. I sat up rubbing my eyes and yawning. "Link!" I looked out my window and saw Talo, Malo, and Beth, like always. I tiredly waved to them. I stood up and stretched, then climbed down the two ladders to get to the main floor of my house. I quickly put all of my Ordon clothes on. Then I took out a long piece of cloth. I stared at my left hand in silence. I very quickly wrapped it up between my thumb and pointing finger, around my whole hand down a bit below my wrist. I flexed my fingers a bit to get used to it. Then went outside.

"Link!" Talo yelled at me "C'mon! Will you stop wrapping your hand like that! Didn't you say you can't wield a sword that well when your hand is wrapped up?" "Well..." I rubbed the back of my head and smiled a bit embarrassed, "Yes. I can't really hold a sword that well when my hand is wrapped up like this." "Aww! But you were sooo cool when you showed us how good you were! Come on! Unwrap your hand long enough to at least show us some really awesome moves!" "Talo!" Beth yelled, "If Link doesn't want to do it, he doesn't have to!" "This isn't up to you, Beth!" Talo snapped back. "Hey! Hey!" I yelled to get their attention, "Look, I would show you guys, but I'd just rather never hold a sword again, unless I absolutely have to, alright?"

"Hmph! Fine!" Talo crossed his arms and turned his head looking down at the ground. I was starting to walk off, when he suddenly bursted out, "How about a bow! You can still use your bow, can't you!" I sighed, and looked at him, weakly smiling, "Actually I gave my bow back to the gorons. It was their keepsake after all." "Gah! WHY!" "He just told you why!" Beth screamed, annoyed. I just walked away. 'They don't understand.' I thought to myself, 'I was the hero, yes. The hero of light and twilight. But I hated it. No one ever found out about my other form. Or how many things I had to kill. Whenever I fought, it was like I lost all sense of my sanity. Even as I cut through all of them...even as their blood spilled out onto my face and body, I didn't care. I enjoyed it! I disgusted myself! I never want to hold a sword again! And the mark on my hand...It also sickens me! I just want a normal life again!'

My thoughts were interrupted by someone's quiet voice. I turned my head, "Oh, hi Colin." I smiled, "Did you need something?" "Umm...Would you like to go fishing with me?" I smiled gently, "Of course I would. But let's go to Faron Spring." "Hm? There are fish there?" he asked confused. "Yes, a few anyway. We can just catch them and toss em' back in for a while. Sound like fun?" He smiled and ran up to his house to get our poles. I waited for him to come back. When he came running back, he gave me my pole. We started walking back towards my house to get on the right path.

We started walking on the path to Ordon Spring when Talo called at me. He looked at the pole in my hand, "What? So you're gonna go fishing instead?" "Yes." I simply replied. We just kept walking. I could faintly hear him behind me talking to the others, "Tch! Why has Link gotten so boring?" I stopped and my eyes widened. "Link?" Colin looked back at me, "Link, are you alright?" My eyes narrowed. I continued on ahead of him and said somewhat coldly, "I'm fine. Come on." He silently followed behind me. All the way past Ordon Spring, across the bridge, over into Faron Woods, to Faron Spring. We walked over to the section of the spring that was deeper than the rest. We sat down and tossed our pole linings into the water.

"Link?" Colin asked me. "What is it?" "...You know...You are kinda different." I froze. I hung my head down. "You used to be a lot more fun." he continued, "But ever since we all got back a year ago, you just seem so...Not the same." What was I supposed to say? He was right. They all were. I'm not even me anymore...am I? As he continued on, I could only somewhat hear him through my own thoughts. "Link...You know we all still love you right?" 'Then why?' I screamed in my head, 'Why won't you just accept the new me!' There were more thoughts inside me, behind these ones, 'Because it's not you...It's not you at all.' I lost control of myself, "RAHH!" I stood up and ran away from him...From myself...My biggest problem in life...Accepting the old me back. Even as I heard that little boy calling for me...Even as I knew he was right...I kept running...Running away...'I'm so pathetic! SO pathetic! I HATE MYSELF!'

I sat in complete silence in Ordon Spring. I just stared down at the water, where my lifeless reflection was. It was almost like it wasn't staring back at me though. "why...?" I asked my reflection, as if talking to another person, "Why could I still smile and laugh even when I was a killer?...And a beast?" I kept staring at the mirrored image that was supposedly me, as if it was actually going to reply. "What's wrong with me? I'm starting to lose it..." My eyes wandered over to my wrapped up hand. I lifted it up and studied it with weary eyes. "..When I first entered the twilight, it was due to the mark on my hand that I transformed...I wonder if it would ever do that again...? Heh...Yet another reason for me to despise it." I twisted it a bit more, having my eyes take in every little detail...Not that it mattered. It was starting to get dark. I knew Colin had already gone home...He just walked by and left me. He probably figured that would be the best thing to do. So, I didn't have to worry about him. I stood up and started slowly walking to the exit of the spring and back to my house.

Everyone was already gone from my section of the village. I wasn't surprised. It was pretty late. A lot later than I had realized. I let out a deep sigh. I climbed up the ladder to my tree house, and entered. Once I got changed, I started heating some left-over stew. I hadn't realized I'd gone practically the whole day with nothing to eat. "Make a little snack and then off to sleep." I said to myself. I sat by the heating food and took a drink of water from the small barrel beside me. I let the liquid slide down my throat. It was very refreshing in my mouth. But such was to be expected. I leaned back and relaxed. My eyes were beginning to grow tired.

I saw very faintly in the back of my mind a hazy figure. It spoke to me, but I could just barely make out its words, 'A full moon is just a few days away...And not just any full moon...A very special one...Ato gesshoku..." My eyes flew open. '...That voice...It was that same voice again...' I sat in silence. Then I smelled something burning. I turned my head. "Ack! It's practically pitch black! How can stew be pitch black, even when it's burnt!" I did my best to put out the fire without burning myself. And, surprisingly, I succeeded. I stumbled backwards onto the ground and let out a huge breath. "Guess I dozed off for quite a bit..." My mind turned back to those words. But I couldn't really remember them. It was like a forgotten dream. I threw my head back and rested it against the wall. I didn't feel like climbing to the top level of my house. I eyed my left hand. It was still wrapped up. I had forgotten to unwrap it this time. I reached to untie it, but stopped. "...I'm ashamed of this hand..." I lied down where I was and kept my left hand behind me. I allowed my eyelids to close. I fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 1~End

To be continued in Chapter 2

Chapter 1 is complete!:D So, what do you think so far? Is it good? I'll do my best to get chapter 2 done soon.


End file.
